One problem that has long faced the owners of recreational vehicles such as house trailers, boats, etc., has been the difficulty in hitching and re-hitching the trailer to the family automobile or tow vehicle. The difficulty is due to the fact that the trailers are heavy and large, whereby a person cannot readily move them around. Therefore, the family auto must be moved to the trailer because, obviously, the auto has the engine. However, the auto must be backed to the trailer and the driver has no way of observing when the two mating hitches are aligned. Another person is required to direct the driver. In the past, devices have been patented to help the driver align the hitches without the need of a helper. These prior art devices are complicated and relatively large and expensive. Also, once the trailer is hitched to the auto, these prior art devices cannot be adapted to indicate to the driver the relative angle the trailer makes with the auto, which is useful, for example, when one is backing the trailer.